All my girls
by Flamethrower100
Summary: Archie returns with a little girl which he claims to be his. And his new best friend Sam Mitchell, who has been living in his pocket for the past few months.


Archie returns with a child which he claims to be his. And his new best friend Sam Mitchell, who has been living in his pocket for the past few months. Ronnie and Roxy plan to take the child away from him and turn Sam against him, but will they get rid of him for good this time?

"You're gonna love your big sisters…" said Archie softly as he gazed up at the queen vic with a slight smirk, "And they are gonna love you…"

The seven year old girl beside him shrugged and snatched her hand away from her father. She was in a bad temper, because they had just moved back to England. "I don't like you…" she snapped defiantly, "I told you I want to go back to Minorca with mummy…."

Archie sighed, and put on his best fake sympathetic expression, "She doesn't want you Hannah….. I do… I'm your father sweetheart, that's why she called me. You know she's a nasty mean cow, she just wants her new baby and it's daddy to be a family. That's the reason she gave you away….."

"It's not true!" shouted the little girl fiercely, "You're a liar"

"Oh I'm a liar am I…" replied Archie in a angry voice, "Let me tell you something darling… I've already got two other daughters of my own…. So your very lucky that I've decided to take you in at all…. I could find you an orphanage if you like…."

Hannah backed away, "You're not!" she yelled, "You wouldn't…."

Archie grabbed a hold of her hand abruptly, "Let's get to the B and B…. And you can keep your nasty mouth shut from now on, I'm fed up with you. I'm your dad and you'll do as I say…"

Archie forced the child into the back seat of his car….. "Get your seat belt on…" he ordered gruffly, and climbed into the drivers seat himself.

It was late, after ten at night. He didn't want to make his surprise return until the morning, besides he had to think of a way to sneak Sam into the Vic.

"I hate Sam…." whined Hannah, "Why does she have to stay with us…."

Archie groaned and began to massage his temples, "Because she is the key, when Roxy and Ronnie see how I've managed to turn Sam's life around, they'll forgive me…"

"What did you do?" questioned Hannah curiously.

"None of your business….." said Archie as he parked the car, "We're gonna be a proper family, You, me, Ronnie and Roxy. I don't give a monkeys about Sam… So don't worry she won't be staying with us for long."

Hannah sighed and followed her father out into the dark street once more. They were going to be staying in Walford for some time she had been told. She had hated leaving her mother, but she had insisted that Hannah would only be staying with her dad for a few weeks, it had turned out to be over three months now, and she was wondering whether her dad was right about her mother not wanting her any more.

She hated Sam Mitchell, who apparently had been recovering from a drug habit and was always hanging around asking for money from Archie. Hannah always had to remember to call her Sky when they were out anywhere, why that would make any difference to anyone was beyond her.

"Can I go outside and play dad…." asked Hannah… It was morning and Archie was reading the paper attentively, as he sipped his coffee.

"What out on the square…." he replied, not bothering to look up from his paper.

"Yeh… I'm so bored…. There's no TV in this stupid place, do we have to stay in a bed and breakfast…. They are for tramps…"

"Why don't you play with your dam toys…" snapped Archie, "Fine go, but stay out of the road, because if I see you crossing that road, you'll wish you'd never been born girl…."

Archie pointed his finger towards the door, "And be back in half an hour…."

Hannah glared at him and marched out of the room. She had always wanted to know her daddy like everyone else did. But now she did it wasn't as great as she had first imagined. He was so strict, and controlling. Her mum wasn't like that, she had never been ordered around as much in her life, until she came to live with Archie Mitchell.

She went out and sat on the curb, she looked down and saw a pound coin shining up at her, "Yes…" she whispered to herself, "Dad won't know if I just sneak to the shop and get some sweets…."

She stood on the edge of the pavement and willed herself to disobey him, but then she remembered his warning, his form of punishment, standing for hours in the corner, until he relented. The last time he had forgotten and she had fallen asleep there.

"You alright?" came a voice, from beside her.

Hannah opened her eyes and looked to left…. She gasped in shock. It was one of Archie's other daughters. She wasn't sure which one, but he had shown her tonnes of pictures of them.

"Where's your mother?" asked the woman kindly….

"Are you Ronnie or Roxy….." asked Hannah instead, "My dad's Archie…" she explained with a smile on her face.

Ronnie gave her peculiar look, "You're with Archie…." she stuttered, not knowing what to do or say next, "I can't believe this…." there was clear anger in her voice and she glared at Hannah with suspicion, "Archie Mitchell!"

"We're staying at that B and B…" said Hannah, pointing up at the building, "Can you help me cross the road, dad won't let me do it on my own…"

Ronnie didn't reply, "I have to go…." she muttered and then hurried off in the direction of the queen vic.

Archie was furious!

"You've just spoiled the entire plan!" he roared at his daughter, "Sam was supposed to go to them first!"

"I'm sorry dad…" said Hannah, pretending to care, "I never meant to tell her, I just wanted some sweets…."

"Right….. New plan…." shouted Archie, as he passed back and forth, "I'll wait outside, while you, go up and talk to Roxy…. Tell her everything…"

"But I don't want to….." insisted Hannah, "I'm too shy…. I don't even know her…."

"You're a Mitchell! Mitchell's don't do shy…." replied Archie, staring intently at his little girl. She was so pretty he thought to himself. A little angel. He wouldn't mess things up with this daughter. Lovely curly blond hair and a beautiful smile to match, a little whiny perhaps, but she'd grow out of it. What ever happened, her mother wasn't having her back, not ever.

They waited outside the Vic… "Right….. you go in…." Archie ordered, patting his daughter on the back, "Tell her how nice I've been to you… And about how ill I am, what with my back…. Tell her about Sam…."

"All right…." groaned Hannah rolling her eyes.

She pushed open the door and tried to ignore all the stares she was getting from the customers.

"Roxy…." Ronnie nudged her sister. They were both behind the bar talking, "That's her…. "

Roxy looked over at the scared and confused looking child. Poor little thing was dressed up as though it were a winter's day, with a big white puffed up jacket and baggy jeans.

"Are you Roxy….." asked the girl as she approached one of the bar stools and climbed up on it.

"Yes…. And who might you be….." asked Roxy in a kind but suspicious voice.

"My daddy told me to come here, because he's your dad too, he has to attend to some business in town….." the little girl stopped and pulled out a photograph album from her coat pocket, "That's pictures of me and him in Minorca.."

Ronnie took it from the girl's hands. She looked at the happy face of her father, holding this child's hand…. Dozens of father daughter pictures. It made her feel sick, but she managed to her hide her disgust.

"So…. he has another child…. Who's the mother I wonder…. mum's sister…." Ronnie's hands were shaking with fury. She had been deprived of her daughter and here this awful monster was enjoying fatherhood all over again.

"Ron.. Calm down…" insisted Roxy, she could see the anger building in her sister's mind, "We'll just keep her until he comes back, then tell him to get lost… Phil can sort him out…."

Ronnie dropped the album on the counter, "Get that child out of my sight….." she yelled at Roxy and then she bolted out into the back, tears of anger streaming down her face.

Hannah looked quite upset as she clutched her photo album to her chest.

"Come on babe…." sighed Roxy, letting the child through into the back, and then leading her upstairs, "Let's get you something to eat…. Don't mind Ronnie, she's been a bit funny lately…"

She settled the child in front of the TV and then went back down stairs to confront her sister. It was lucky that Jack had Amy for the day, because dealing with the pub and her father's bombshell was going to be hard enough.

"How could you say that to a child…." demanded Roxy, as she watched her sister down another shot of vodka. They were sitting in cellar, it was freezing cold.

"Just get lost Roxy aye… You have no idea…" she continued to drink, and then wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"What ever dad's done, it has nothing to do with that little girl. Her name's Hannah by the way, and she's been living with dad for a few months…. I can't believe he just left her to introduce herself, perhaps he's not coming back…."

"I couldn't care less…." replied Ronnie getting up from her position, "That man means nothing to me, and neither does any of the countless brats he may have had over the years. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

And with that she stormed out the door. On her way back to the club she saw him, walking about like he hadn't a care in the world. He was with a blond woman, probably someone new desperate bimbo. Well it didn't matter any more, because she was past caring what that man got up to. Her and Jack were engaged now, and everything was going to be perfect.

"Did dad say when he'd be back?" asked Roxy, who was gazing up at the clock in the kitchen. Hannah was playing on Ben's Nintendo DS.

"A few days…." replied Hannah shrugging, "It's going to be fun living over a pub….. can I feed Amy when she comes home…"

"Yeh maybe…." said Roxy in a distant voice, "So… how come you don't stay with your mum any more….." she asked gently.

"She doesn't want me…." came the small reply, "She has a new baby and a new husband, she wanted rid of me…."

"I'm sure that's not true…." said Roxy reassuringly. She watched the girl for a moment. And then had an idea. There wasn't much room in the Vic at the moment, what if she persuaded Ronnie to take the girl, and then maybe she'd feel a bit better about the whole thing. But what if she shouted at her again. There was only one way, direct. She would collect Amy from Jack's and Ronnie's and then leave Hannah with Jack. Easy solution, once Archie was back, they could all tell him to sod off together….

Please review if you like it. I know it's a bit confusing. But when Sam comes back it'll all be clear what Archie's up to.


End file.
